BOO!
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: The following story is a oneshot: Kagome get's tired of Inuyasha always being rude to her. So she has a plan to stop him. Will it work? Read to find out.


**Sooo, yet another oneshot. I'm really thinking about sticking with oneshots for a while. I've been too busy to think about finishing a story. Sorry :/ but I'll go back to longer stories after my life is back to normal xD**

* * *

So, please enjoy this oneshot :D

Kagome was getting tired of Inuyasha always getting the in arguments with her like she's worthless. She wasn't so, she decided she was going to get him back. She was going to scare him so bad he'll be _sure_ to wet himself! She had it perfectly planned. She knew a scary costume wouldn't work, since he fought demons that looked like them a lot. So she hid in Kaede's hut. There was a large basket in the corner, what was where Kaede put her dirty clothes before she cleaned them, so basically a hamper. She went into it was closed the lid. She could barely see outside through the basket but she could see just enough to tell if it was Inuyasha or not. She waited, she waited a long time. She saw Miroku come in, then Sango, then Kaede, then Shippo. No Inuyasha. She wondered where he went. She waited for so long.

'I can't wait to scare him. This'll show him to treat me with respect!" she said smiling. It was really small in the basket, so he needed to hurry!

Finally, she saw him coming through the door. She jumped from the basket and screamed as loud as she could.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screeched. He jumped and fell on the floor clutching his chest. Everyone else jumped as well. "Hah! I scared you!" she shouted jumping up and down as she got out of the basket. Inuyasha was still panting. He didn't say a word. "Haha! What? Cat got your tongue?!" she said.

"You little TWERP! Why the hell did you do that for?!" he shouted, he obviously didn't learn his lesson.

"Because I wanted to teach you the consequences of being rude to you!" she said pointing at the hanyou.

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN RUDE TO YOU! WHY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT NOW?!" shouted Inuyasha. He was nearly yelling his lungs off. Kagome had an angry look on her face. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"BECAUSE IT HURTS, INUYASHA!" she screamed as she ran out of the hut. Inuyasha just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Nice move..." said Miroku.

"Psh! Whatever! She's going to be back to normal by the time night falls." he said sitting down with them.

"I dont know, she looked like she was about to cry." said Miroku.

"Would you mind your own business for once?!" Inuyasha barked at him.

"He's right, you know..." said Sango, quietly.

"What do _you _know about this, Sango?! Why is everyone against me?!"

"Becasue you don't know how to treat a girl with respect. Were you like this with Kikyo?"

Silence.

"Exactly. Kikyo is a woman, so is Kagome. All people needed to be respected. So go make up with her!" said Sango.

"Amen." said Miroku.

"Kagome is a strong woman. She can handle it."

"If she was so strong, do you think she would have ran away crying? No. Go get her, besides there could be a demon after her and her weapons are here. Ye have the power to fix this, Inuyasha." said Lady Kaede. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Inuyasha, please just listen to me." said Sango. He put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She knew how he felt, but she also knew how Kagome felt. "Go make up with her. That all she wants from you right now. She was just trying a little prank on you."

"Well that _prank_ almost gave me a heart attack!" shouted Inuyasha.

"She was just _playing_. Haven't you ever been scared like that before?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But you knew it was just a joke right?"

"Yeah! And everyone got over it! So why should I apologize to her?!"

"Because you were acting really aggressive. I really thought you were going to hit her!" said Sango.

'Was I that mean? That she thought I would strike Kagome?' "But-"

"No buts. There is a girl out there crying her eyes out because of _you. _And _you_ are the only one to dry those tears! Now go!" said Sango.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Fine. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this..." said Sango. Inuyasha gulped. She picked up her Hiraikotsu.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she shouted as she threw the boomerang. Inuyasha immedietly ran out of the hut.

"OKAY! Okay I'm _going._" said Inuyasha as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Kaede. We will have the hut repaired as soon as 3 days!" she said with a smile and bow.

"Now where is she. No sign of her scent anywhere. Maybe she went back to her time."

Little did he know, Kagome had covered herself up with perfume. So he wouldn't recognize her scent. She had hidden behind a tree, he walked closer to the tree.

"Kagome?! Kagooomeeee! Where are you?!" he shouted. Out of nowhere she jumped on top of him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Once again, Inuyasha was panting hard.

"You little witch!" he shouted.

"Serves you right for making me cry!" she said, still sitting on top of him on his stomach.

"You know, you're kimono makes you look kinda fat."

"WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME!?" shouted the hanyou, annoyed at her comments. He started squirming under her.

"Am I really that heavy?!" she said with her hands on her sides.

"No! Just get offa me!" he shouted. She sighed.

"Fiinee."

"Why couldn't I smell you?" he asked.

"Smell my neck." she said, leaning towards him.

"Ew, what is that?"

"Perfume!"

"Per-what?"

"PERFUME. It's a fragrance women put on their bodies to make them smell better."

"It smells gross. You smell much better with your natural scent."

"That's sweet, but I'm still mad at you." she said plainly.

"For what?!"

"For making me cry! You never yelled at me like that before! I thought you were going to hit me! It's the first time I've actually been scared of you in your normal form!" she shouted.

"Hah! Serves you right! You scare me, I scare you! Fair enough! I still have to get back at you again, too!" He said with a smirk.

"You're not taking me seriously. Inuyasha. I was _frightened._ That's different from being scared like _that_. I was frightened you were going to hurt me..." she said as she looked down. "Okay, I'm sorry! Are you happy now?!" she said, tears forming once again.

"But Kagome..."

"Don't even say it! Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, the group told me to make up with you."  
"_You_ call _this_ making up?"

"Well, I was supposed to be making up with you. But I guess I just made it worse, huh? I started this anyway."

"You turned a simple prank into a fight. Then, like always, everyone has to _force _you to right the wrong. You never swallow your pride and do it without someone forcing you to. You're such a little kid!" she said, starting to cry. Inuyasha was silent.

~INUYASHA POV~

I didn't mean to make her cry. Now I feel bad. I went up next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. She looked up and saw me. I just smiled a sad smile. She started laughing. Why was she laughing? Did I do something wrong?

"W-what is it?" I said, lifting my head off of her.

"You look like you're scared I'm going to hit you or something." she said laughing. I was going to reply, but I knew it would ruin everything. She's happy again, that's all that mattered right now. I smiled. She sighed as she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Inuyasha."

"Don't be. To be honest it was kinda funny." I said, chuckling. She laughed again.

"Your face when I popped out of the basket." she laughed. "priceless!" she said. I started to laugh too. We both started laughing together.

"Let me help you up." I said with a wide smile. She took my hand and I picked her up instead.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Picking me up..."

"Theres your answer." I said with a smile.

~THIRD PERSON~

She smiled back and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thank You." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He blushed hard.

"Y-yeah, No p-problem."

'One day, Inuyasha. I'll tell you how much I love you. One day."

* * *

**I LOVED THAT. XD Please R&R! Be niiicceee :D (I say that _everytime_ I end a fanfiction .)**


End file.
